Hello, Piper
by NotTheKillah69
Summary: What if Emma and Maggie died at the dock? What if Piper managed to frame Branson and get away with murder? What if Audrey really was her accomplice? Season 2 characters will appear.


_A few days later after the death of Emma and Maggie_

The morning was cold and wet with a brisk wind sweeping the rain across Lakewood.

The day of Emma and Maggie's funeral arrived.

A Range Rover Sports car pulled to a stop in front of the cemetery yard.

Out of the driver's side stepped out Brooke Maddox. She carried a big bouquet of blood-red roses in her left hand and a black umbrella in her right hand. She pushed the car door shut and waited for her other friends to get out from the car as well. Her boyfriend, Jake Fitzgerald, got out of the passenger side, and out of the passenger side backseats stepped Audrey Jensen, Noah Foster and Kieran Wilcox.

They were all dressed in black.

Brooke wore a long black dress and a pair of high-heeled shoes. Audrey wore a black denim jacket, black trousers and black boots. Underneath the jacket she wore her "forever until the end" T-shirt.

Holding out her tears, Brooke took a few steps and then stopped, almost breaking out. Jake patted her shoulder from behind and snuggled her tightly. He looked obviously sad and heartbroken.

Noah looked sad too, but Kieran was devastated. Looking down, Kieran wiped a tear with his hand and cried in silence.

The news about the deaths of Emma and Maggie Duval have spread fastly. According to Piper Shaw's broadcast, Seth Branson, The Lakewood Slasher, who was revealed to be Emma's half-brother, was killed at the dock of Wren Lake, the same place where Emma and Maggie died. Before dying, Emma managed to stab Branson with a knife, killing him.

After the traumatic events that they've all been through, Audrey, Noah, Brooke, Kieran and Jake were called by the others The Lakewood Five, the survivors of the Brandon James killing spree.

Unlike everyone else, Audrey didn't look really sad, but she looked somehow... guilty. Yes, Audrey was quilty.

She made sure that her involvement with Piper will be kept a secret forever. She helped Piper with the killings, and now she regretted it.

It all started when that viral video of her and Rachel kissing was uploaded for the whole Internet to see.

Audrey felt so humiliated and furious. When she first saw the video, she couldn't believe her eyes that what she was seeing was true. Her secret of being a lesbian that she kept from everyone, even from his BFF, Noah, since she was in the sixth grade, was exposed.

Almost everyone from town saw the video; even his father. She knew that Nina was the one that posted the video, it was obvious.

Nina bullied Audrey ever since she was little, she always tortured her life, and from that moment, Audrey wanted to be damn sure that she won't do it anymore.

She still remembered that night:

 _Flashback_

 _"Stop filming me!" shouted Audrey, driving furiously on the streets, the anger taking over her whole human being._

 _"No, answered her girlfriend, Rachel Murray, filming Audrey with her camera while sitting on the front passenger side. You need to see yourself. You don't even know if Nina did this."_

 _"Of course she did it! erupted Audrey. She has been torturing me my entire life. Not anymore!"_

 _"If we do this, we are even worse than Nina."_

 _"So what, I'm supposed to just keep taking it? Screw that! People like Nina dump on everyone and you know what happens to them? Nothing. They marry billionaires and wear Prada in their climate-trashing yachts. Because karma doesn't just happen! Sometimes, you have to take it into your own hands."_

 _"Audrey, please!" begged Rachel, trying to calm her girlfriend down._

 _"Tonight, I'm Shiva the Destroyer, and I'm coming for that sorry bitch! When I'm done, she'll never bully anyone ever again. I said, turn that off!"_

 _She looked at the camera and violently hit it with her palm._

Afterwards, Rachel managed to calm Audrey down, and she drove Rachel home, before driving to her own house.

When she got inside her room, she unlocked a black box with a key and took out a letter she sent Piper.

Audrey was a fan of "Autopsy of a Crime" ever since it first aired, and she admired Piper and her work. During the time when Nina was still alive and bullying her, Audrey would write her letters and e-mails, saying how much she loves her and how much she wants her to come to Lakewood.

After a few exchanged letters, Piper was brought by Audrey to Lakewood, where they planned their killing spree.

Audrey hated Nina with burning passion, and she lost her trust in Emma, after Emma left her for the "popular group" including Nina, Brooke, Jake, Tyler O'Niell, Nina's ex-boyfriend, Will Belmont, Emma's ex-boyfriend and Riley Marra.

She felt so betrayed, left out and alone, that she felt that something in her just snapped.

As time passed by, she started hating Emma even more for abandoning her.

 _Flashback_

 _Audrey sat on her bed and dialed Piper on her mobile phone._

 _"Hello?" the brunette podcaster answered._

 _"Piper. Hey."_

 _"Hi, Audrey, she seductively said. I really wanted to talk to you. I saw a video on YouTube, and..."_

 _"It's me and Rachel kissing. I know."_

 _"Are you ok?" Piper asked with empathy._

 _"No. I'm not actually. Change of plans. We are going to kill Nina tonight."_

 _"What?! asked Piper with excitement. Why so impatient?"_

 _"I can't stand that slut anymore. She has done enough to me. She is the one that uploaded the video."_

 _Piper could be heard chuckling._

 _"Okay then. You will come pick me up from the hotel in an hour. What do you say, Audrey?"_

 _"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later. Bye."_

 _"Bye!"_

And that's what they've done. Audrey killed Nina, and Piper killed and decapitated Tyler.

She felt so good yet so bad while she was holding helpless Nina in her arms, moments before slitting her thorat and throwing her in the pool outside her house, her blood spreading everywhere, the water surrounding her dead body turning red.

The girl that once made her life miserable was gone, and gone for good.

After killing her, she kinda felt bad for what she has done, but Piper encouraged her to keep going with their plan.

During her stay in Lakewood, Piper told Audrey that she is Emma's half-sister and that she wants to make her suffer by killing her friends.

They planned everything since the beginning; every death; every attack and the final showdown.

When Rachel was killed by Piper and Audrey found out that she didn't kill herself, Piper confessed of doing it to keep her quiet and to force Audrey into continuing their killing spree until the end, as she started regretting her facts.

In the end, she finally changed her mind and ran into the woods, Kieran's gun in her hands.

Unfortunately, she didn't come in time to save Emma and her mother from death. She wanted to kill Piper, but she just couldn't do it. After all, Audrey cared about Piper, even after she killed Rachel. She felt like she was a real friend to her, and she had to admit it: she started to develop a crush on her. She felt empathy for her when she told Audrey her backstory, and agreed on plotting revenge together.

And now she was forced to keep her lips sealed, otherwise Piper might get angry on her, and she didn't want that.

She erased all the evidence that linked her to Piper, so nobody will ever suspect her as being Piper's accomplice, or Piper being the actual killer. She burned all the letters and the Brandon James case files, deleted all the e-mails, phone calls and messages, heck, she even deleted her contact number from her phone.

She felt guilty, but there was nothing that she could've done.

After the tragedy finally ended, Piper left the town, and Audrey lost touch with her, forever, she wished.

Sobbing and crying, her voice trembling, Brooke mumbled:

"I think we should go."

Everyone nodded and approached Brooke.

Taking a deep breath of air, Brooke entered the cemetery along with the others.

In a corner, they saw the graves of Emma and Maggie Duval.

Just seeing the gravestones, Kieran couldn't do anything but cry uncontrollably.

He felt so guilty. He wasn't in Lakewood since too long, but Emma meant a lot for him. Maybe if he followed Audrey into the woods, Emma and her mother wouldn't have been dead now. He remembered the grief he felt when he saw Audrey coming back, regret on her face, stating that Emma and Maggie died.

Since he came, Kieran was considered the creepy mysterious new guy. Some of their classmates even gossiped about him being the killer, and he hated that. In every school he went, he was always treated badly, just because he was a little bit different than everybody else, and he couldn't reach their standards. Despite having his dad, Sheriff Clark Hudson, who was also killed by Branson the same night, Kieran felt so lonely and excluded. However, when he was with Emma, all those feelings just passed. He felt such an inner peace while holding her in his arms, he felt such love while kissing her lips...

And suddenly, all those great feelings dissapeared for good, and Kieran was sure they won't come back any time too soon from now on.

Thinking about everything, Kieran controlled himself from crying anymore and let out a deep sigh.

Soon, his grief and guilt turned into anger.

He closed his fists and narrowed his eyes, thinking of the psychopath who did all of these, who killed his father... and Emma.

Kieran never really liked Mr. Branson, but he never thought that he was capable of murder. When he heard about him being arrested, he had a feeling that he was framed, and that the real killer was still out there, waiting for its next target.

But it didn't turn out that way. Seth really was the killer.

After losing his father and girlfriend, Kieran thought of killing himself a few times, but he just couldn't do it. A part of him wanted that, but other part of him didn't. He felt that he didn't have any reasons to live anymore; he lost two of the most important persons from his life... why would he go on?

Kieran was forced to live with his aunt, Tina Hudson and his cousin, Eli.

He wasn't too close with them, but he had no choice. He had to remain in Lakewood, with his few friends that he had: Brooke, Audrey, Noah and Jake.

That was all that he had, but Kieran was grateful that he still had some dear persons that cared about him and offered him support.

With teary eyes and red cheeks, Brooke took a rose out of the bouquet and placed it on Emma's grave, and another one on Maggie's grave.

Next to their graves, Brooke and the others saw Seth Branson's grave.

"Rot in hell, bastard." Brooke said with anger.

She spat on his grave.

The handsome teacher that once was her boyfriend turned out being the killer, the one that killed Nina, Tyler, Riley, Will and Emma.

After Seth's death, Brooke started dating Jake, as she realised that she has stronger feelings for him than she ever had for that sick psycho. Brooke realised that she only used Branson for her sexual pleasure, and he was never really part of her heart.

They all stood there, in the rain, watching speechless the gravestones.

 **A/N: Well that was it lol. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Piper is going to appear either in the second or the third chapter. Stay tuned for more ;) Reviews appreciated.**


End file.
